It is often desired to cut material to be used in the fabrication of clothing, quilts, and various other fabric articles. This is typically accomplished by pinning a pattern which defines the desired shape of the material to the material itself and using scissors to cut the material in the shape defined by the pattern. To pin the pattern to the material to be cut, the pattern is placed in laminar juxtaposition therewith and a plurality of folds are formed in the pattern and the material to be cut such that pins may be inserted therethrough. That is, at each location where pinning is desired, a fold is made and a pin is pushed through the pattern and the material to be cut at the site of the fold.
Due to this folding of the pattern and the material to be cut, wrinkles are often formed in the material. Furthermore, such folding and pinning inherently reduces the accuracy with which cutting can be accomplished as well as necessarily expends an inordinant amount of user time. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a means for cutting fabric which does not involve folding of the pattern and material to be cut.
Rotary razor cutters for cutting material to be used in the fabrication of clothing, quilts, and various other fabric articles, are well known. Such rotary razor cutters generally comprise a cutting wheel pivotally attached to a handle such that the cutting wheel rotates when pressed against a fabric and moved thereover. As the cutting wheel rotates, the fabric captured therebeneath is cut.
Typically, the fabric to be cut is first placed upon a mat which both facilitates the attachment of a pattern to the fabric to be cut and provides a protective surface for the table top upon which it is usually positioned. A pattern, which defines the shape to which the material is to be cut, is generally attached to the material via weights having sharp pins extending from the lower surface thereof, i.e., pin weights. A plurality of such pin weights are generally positioned at intervals about the pattern along the cut to be made such that the pins extend downwardly through the pattern, through the material to be cut. Thus, the pins of the pin weights prevent relative movement of the pattern and material to be cut, thereby preventing shifting during the cutting process.
The mat thus provides a convenient surface upon which such cuts may be made by providing a somewhat durable and resilient surface which is not damaged by the razor wheel of the cutter, which does not tend to rapidly dull the cutting surface of the cutter, and which protects the surface upon which the mat is placed, e.g. a tabletop or counter surface.
As such, one typically positions the material to be cut upon the upper surface of the mat, positions the pattern defining the cut to be made upon the material in a desired manner, and then positions a plurality of pin weights or holders about the periphery of the pattern along the cut to be made. The razor wheel of the cutter is then pressed firmly down through the pattern and the material to be cut as the cutter is manually urged along the cut to be made defined by the pattern As the cutter is moved along the pattern, the razor wheel rotates, thus cutting through the pattern and material to be cut. The pointed pins of the pin weights extend downwardly through the pattern and the material to be cut, thus securing them firmly in position and preventing any relative motion therebetween. The pin weights may be easily removed and/or repositioned as desired.
Although generally suitable for its intended purpose, the prior art cutting system suffers from inherent deficiencies which detract from its effectiveness and convenience. The pin weights which are utilized to maintain the relative positioning of the pattern and material to be cut commonly present a problem when they are not being utilized in the cutting process. The sharp pins extending downwardly therefrom make it undesirable to lay the weights upon finished surfaces, such as those of wood furniture, since they would therefore cause scratching or damage thereto. However, it is likewise undesirable to lay the pin weights down with the pins extending upwardly therefrom since this creates a potential for injury. The upwardly extending pins can injure anyone accidently coming into contact therewith, e.g. resting a hand or arm thereupon. No simple and convenient means is known for properly and safely storing such pin weights. It would thus be desirable to provide a means for holding such pin weights in a manner which does not present a hazard to property and/or people.